La chasse
by Nham
Summary: Défi 67 du Poney Fringant : "L'abominable monstre de Forodwaith"


Défi n°67 du Poney Fringant : "L'abominable monstre de Forodwaith"

* * *

"Je te rajoute une couche. Parce que si on te laisse comme ça, tu vas nous lâcher dans la nuit, le Suderon. On sera obligé de te laisser là, tout raide. Et tu deviendras une gourmandise glacée pour les ours. Ha !"

Lars posa ainsi une couverture en peau d'auroch sur les épaules du rôdeur dunedain. Il en profita pour glisser un clin d'œil à peine masqué en direction de Knut, son compagnon de toujours. L'imposant Lossoth lui répondit d'un rire fort et gras un peu vexant.

"Dites-donc, tous les deux, je ne vous paie pas pour vous moquer de moi !" Ian tremblait comme jamais. Le feu de camp ne réchauffait pas du tout le Dunedain. S'il n'était pas complètement dévoué à sa quête, cela ferait déjà bien longtemps qu'il aurait fui vers le sud. Mais Ian n'était pas un homme comme les autres, c'était un vrai homme de foi. Lars servit à chacun un beau morceau de gras et du bouillon à chacun.

"Hier, nous t'avons écouté," dit-il. "La nuit d'avant, nous avons écouté Knut. Ce soir, c'est moi qui parle." Ian se brûlait légèrement le bout de la langue avec le bouillon. "C'est une part de notre culture. On transmet les choses, mais l'un après l'autre. C'est comme ça. Tu nous as parlé franchement," poursuivit Lars, "alors laisse-moi te parler franchement à mon tour. De toute façon, moi je sais pas mentir. Ça se voit à chaque fois que j'essaie, alors ça vaut pas le coup. Tu nous as un peu plus parlé de ton monstre, hier soir, et nous on a rien répondu même si on a bien vu ton souci. Mais je vais te dire une chose sur nous et sur notre vie : ce que tu appelle _monstre_ , nous on appelle ça _vyld_. Pour nous, c'est du gibier, pas beaucoup plus que cela. Des comme ça, on doit en chasser une dizaine par an dans le coin. Au moins. Alors tu sais, il ne faut pas trop t'inquiéter pour la suite."

"Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vos traditions de chasse, je crois que vous ne mesurez pas la gravité de ma quête," répondit Ian, conscient de sa légère impolitesse. "Nous sommes tous, tout le monde, dans une guerre entre le Bien et le Mal. Peut-être êtes-vous un peu loin de tout cela ici tout au nord, peut-être est-on dans une période moins agitée, mais je vous assure que l'atmosphère est dangereuse et que chaque victoire contre le malin est bonne à prendre. Si je dois aujourd'hui débusquer la Bête de l'Angmar, avec votre aide, c'est pour atteindre une étape de plus vers la victoire. Nous sommes bel et bien au cœur d'une guerre millénaire. Il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère, c'est très important."

"On a dit que ce soir, c'est moi qui parlais. Tu te souviens ?" dit Lars, ferme mais souriant. "J'ai bien entendu ton urgence. Et Knut aussi l'a entendue. Mais toi tu dois aussi entendre notre réalité. Nous aussi, nous luttons contre le mal, continuellement. Mais le mal n'est au final qu'un gibier parmi tant d'autres. Du _vyld_ il en sort tous les quatre matins des Portes de l'Enfer, ce que tu appelles l' _Angmar_. Et nous, on le chasse pour se nourrir, pour les les os et la peau, et aussi un peu pour assurer le calme dans la région."

"Vous me parlez de chasse… Je vous parle moi de guerre et peut-être, du destin du monde et de ses peuples !"

"C'est la même chose, ici. C'est peut-être ton peuple qui ne prend pas assez la chasse au sérieux. La chasse, ici, c'est une sorte de défi. Un défi lancé par Molgöt, et nous devons y répondre, et assurer ainsi un équilibre."

"Morgoth, comme l'ancien Roi des Ténèbres ?"

"Non, Molgöt, le Créateur et Destructeur des mondes, celui qui gouverne les créatures terrestres. Certains y croient, et certains n'y croient pas et disent que c'est des histoires, comme Knut, là. Mais moi j'y crois. Et nous, les Lossoths, et même les Gauradans, on vit son sa bienveillance et sa colère."

"La bienveillance de Morgoth ?"

"Évidemment. Je t'ai bien dit tout ce qu'on récupère de la chasse. Et bien si Molgöt ne nous envoie pas le _vyld_ , alors on mange moins et on manque de ressources. Il nous fait vivre, en gros. Et mourir un peu aussi. C'est un équilibre, je te dis."

Ian se pencha en avant. "Lars, dis-m'en un peu plus sur ton dieu. C'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur, en quelque sorte."

"Si tu veux, mais je t'ai à peu près tout raconté, tu sais. Après il y a les trucs que j'ai entendu gamin. Molgöt a créé les créatures de la Terre avec sa voix. Il aimait chanter et il avait une très belle voix, et son frère Manoé était jaloux de ça. Alors, pour nuire à Molgöt, Manoé a refroidi la Terre pour affamer les Hommes. Les Hommes qui étaient les créatures préférées du Créateur, tu vois. Molgöt l'aurait alors chassé de colère du plan terrestre et depuis, il s'occuperait de conserver l'équilibre sur Terre."

"Tu parlais également de colère… non ?"

"Oui, mais tout ça, ce sont que des histoires de nos grand-mères, rien de plus. Mais attention, hein, moi je crois en Molgöt ! Je crois en l'équilibre des choses. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis chasseur. Mais les histoires de la création, tout ça, ça se mélange et ça se déforme toujours, alors…"

"Alors nos peuples et nos cultures ne sont peut-être pas si différents que cela au final," répondit Ian.

Knut, le Lossoth bourru, déglutit et jeta son écuelle au fond de la tente. Puis, il s'enroula dans sa couverture et dit avec sa grosse voix : "Allez, on se couche. Pour être en forme demain. Parce que demain, on mange du monstre."


End file.
